Little Bella
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Follow Bella as she grows up in a household filled with vampires. At six years old, Bella and her parents get into a car accident. She is the only one who survived. Carlisle is assigned her Dr. and soon he and the rest of the family begin falling in love.


Little Bella

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight **_**and all its associated characters, places and events belong to Stephenie Meyer and the copyright holders. This is a non for profit fan work and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I can't even begin to describe how much I've missed writing for Twilight! It has been over a year since I've written anything else other than my own personal book, which is COMPLETE! I'm in the process of editing it, getting my literary agent, and hopefully getting it published!**

** I've always loved the idea of the Cullen's finding Bella as a child and raising her. I've been wanting to write this story for about a year – however my own book has taken priority in my life.**

** I hope all of you enjoy reading this. I can't promise frequent updates, however I can promise I'll always do my best to please you all (: **

** Much love,**

** Chelsea**

**Chapter 1 – My Name is Bella, Not Isabella**

**BOV**

"Can you tell me your name, little one?" I heard a faint voice ask me. Who was it? It didn't sound like mommy or daddy. I squinted one eye open to match the voice with a face. In front of me, there was a man with light colored hair and white skin.

I twisted my head to the side in confusion. I winced in pain, tears immediately welled up in my eyes. That hurt.

"Was that painful, little one?" He asked me, coming closer to examine why it pained me to move.

"Yes," I choked back my tears. I was in a white room, on a white bed, with a needle stuck in my arm and wires everywhere. What happened to me? "Who, who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Cullen," The nice man told me, placing his icy cold fingers to my skin, examining my neck. "But more importantly, I'd like to know who you are. What's your name, do you remember it?"

Of course! I knew who I was. I was a big girl! Six years old! "Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I told him matter-of-factly. I could even spell my name, too!

"It is very nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled. I liked Dr. Cullen. He was very nice. He kind of looked like a statue, though. His eyes were pretty, too. They looked like honey!

"It's nice to meet you, too." All of a sudden, it dawned on me. He was a doctor and I had a needle in my arm. Was I sick? Where were my mommy and daddy?' "Where's my mommy and my daddy?"

"Bella," He began, his honey colored eyes looked sad. I knew something was wrong. My bottom lip quivered as he choked on his words. "Do you know what heaven is?"

"My beta fish went to heaven, her name was Ariel. I named her from the Little Mermaid. Grandpa also went to heaven, too." I never saw them again after they went there. Did that mean I wasn't going to see my mommy and daddy again?

"Well, your mommy and daddy went there, too." He looked at my sympathetically. Mommy had told me it was a good thing, that they'd be happy.

"Are they happy there?" I hoped they would be.

"Yes, my sweet child. They're very happy, and they're looking over you." He smiled at me.

I knew the reality of the situation, but I didn't want to admit it. "I won't ever see them again, will I, Dr. Cullen?"

He turned his head to the side. "Please, call me Carlisle." He gave me a tiny smile and continued examining me. "No, you won't see them again, not for a very long time."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We all go to heaven at some point, it'll just be a very long time from now." He explained.

"Not all of us go to heaven." A bronze color haired boy stood in the door frame. What did he mean?

"Edward, control yourself." Carlisle disciplined him. "There is no use in frightening her for no reason."

My bottom lip trembled. "I'll go to heaven, right?" If I didn't go, I'd never see them again…

"Yes, sweetheart. You will most certainly go." That brought a smile to my face. "Now, please excuse my son for his hostility. I'm afraid he's lost his class along with his perfect timing. Edward, please step out of the room. We can talk in a moment."

"Carlisle, Alice has already seen your decision and-"

"Edward, please go outside." He said kindly. "I need to remove some glass from the windshield out of Bella's knee. We don't need any _distractions _right now. You may come in when I am finished."

Edward looked like an angel, just like Carlisle. They were both really white and pretty. I 'specially liked their eyes. Edward went to protest, but then stopped himself. "Alright, let me know when you are finished."

"Thank you, son."

"Will it hurt when you take that glass out?" I asked him, my brown eyes boring into his. I hated pain, I hated that I cried all the time too. If it hurt, I'd cry…

He smiled, "I cannot promise you that it will not hurt, but I can promise I'll be as gentle as possible, little one."

I sighed. "Alright."

"Would you like to look away? Sometimes it helps not to watch."

"NO." I squirmed back. "I _have _to look." For some reason, it always seemed to hurt more if I didn't. I could prepare myself for the pain when I watch him get near my skin.

"You are so silly." He laughed, taking out tweezers from his pocket. My little hands began shaking. I was so scared. He got closer to my skin. "Okay, Bella, take a deep breath."

I obeyed, and then there was a sudden stinging sensation. I wanted to cry, but I bit my bottom lip, fighting the tears from forming. They were simply uncontrollable. I couldn't stop them.

"I'm so sorry I'm hurting you, Bella." He sprayed what he called a topical numbing medicine. He claimed it would help with the stinging. It really didn't do all that much.

"I'm all finished. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked me, putting the pokey instrument into some blue liquid.

I examined my knee. It didn't hurt all that much, I guess. "No."

He smiled at me and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink lollipop. "You're very brave, Bella. You did wonderfully."

"Thank you!" I eagerly put my hand out for the candy. He laughed, unwrapped it and handed it to me. Happily I began sucking on it, kicking my feet back and forth in contentment.

Suddenly Edward appeared back in the room. How did he know we were all done?

"Thank you for waiting, son." The Dr. spoke quietly.

He nodded his head and then the man with the honey colored hair turned to me. He stared at me, deep into my eyes. It was kind of scary, but then his face softened. "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. Please forgive me. I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son."

Timidly I looked up at him. "S'okay. I'm-"

"Isabella?" He asked. "I read your chart outside the door."

I brought my brows together. No. "It's Bella, not Isabella."

He chuckled and his laugh reminded me of music. It was beautiful. I wanted to hear it again. "I'm sorry, _Bella." _

I shook my head and continued to suck on my lollipop. "S'okay." I managed to say with it in my mouth.

Dr. Cullen walked back over to me with a smile. "Well, Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I really want another lollipop." I admitted, pulling the last of the deliciousness from my mouth.

He laughed and I noticed it sounded just like Edward's. "I guess we're going to have to fix that right away." He pulled another one out. "However, this is the last one until we get some food in your belly. Growing girls need their veggies."

Ew. I scrunched my nose at him, he just reciprocated with another friendly smile. "Edward, please watch over her for a moment. I need to get her paperwork together."

He looked hesitant. "I know why you're doing this, Carlisle."

"Please, Edward. It'll be just for a second." He asked of him and I swear I heard Edward let out something that sounded like a growl.

"Alright." It was silent for a moment but then Edward sat down next to me on the examination table as Dr. Cullen left the room.

"Edward?"

He looked surprised, but replied coolly. "Yes?"

"Why are you and Dr. Cullen so white?" I bit my lip, wondering if I was being rude. His skin was just so white!

"Well, why are your eyes so brown?" He asked me. "It's much the same. Carlisle is my father and it is genetic. You got your eyes from _your _mother or father."

Tilting my head to the said, I thought about what he said. "Mommy had brown eyes."

"See," he moved my bangs from his eyes, catching me off guard. His hands were ice cold, so I flinched.

He looked sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"S'okay." I told him. "You're cold just like a snowflake. You're pretty like one, too."

His casual laugh resurfaced. "Thank you, Bella."

It was quiet once more, so I began thinking. I liked him, he was really sweet. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm never going to see my mommy or daddy again, where am I going to live?" My lip quivered.

He sighed. "Never bet Alice."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Huh?"

Running his fingers through his hair, he smiled down at me. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be staying with my family until we get it all sorted out."

"He's right." Dr. Cullen came back into my room, car keys in hand. "My shift is over and it is very late. You'll be staying with my family tonight and then we'll discuss your living arrangements tomorrow."

I frowned. "I don't want to be a bother."

He chuckled and walked over to me, placing his hand on my arm. It was cold like Edward's. "My dear, you are not a bother. My wife will love you, as will the rest of my children."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't doubt Alice." Edward mentioned again and Carlisle smiled at him. What did that mean?

**EPOV**

A loud growl erupted from my chest. No. She was a child. She was a human. She did not belong in a house filled with vampires. We'd kill her.

_Don't be upset, Edward. I've already seen that none of us will hurt her. She's going to love living here! _Alice thought happily.

I flew down the stairs. "You have no idea what you're doing." I spoke to my confident sister.

"You're going to love her, Edward." She looked up from painting her nails and smiled. "I've seen so."

She was being absurd. "No, Alice."

Rosalie piped her head up from her book. "Edward, you are not going to take away my chance at having a daughter. You know how much it means to me. I'll kill you." I didn't doubt that.

"You'll kill her!" I snarled, stomping off in search of Esme.

I found her in the kitchen, she was preparing a grocery list. "What is that?" Never once had there ever been any type of food in our house.

She smiled at me. "Now, now, Edward. I know you're not very happy about this, but the child needs to eat if she's going to be living with us."

Was she trying to get this poor little girl killed? Everyone had lost their mind! "Esme, you can't really accept this. You know the risk."

"And Alice said there will be nothing to worry about." She pressed.

"Subjective!" I sang out. "Her visions are subjective! All that has to happen is that the poor girl cuts herself and it'll be a frenzy. Is no one else thinking this through?"

_Bro, relax. It'll be fun having a little one around. _Now was no time for Emmett's immaturity.

Fun. How would having a six year old for dinner be _fun? _"I'm going to speak with Carlisle."

Suddenly calm waves coursed through my body. Jasper. I resented his ability. With a huff, I turned on my heel, my keys in hand.

As soon as I made it to the garage, I got into my Volvo and sped down to the hospital. Surely Carlisle would understand. Surely.

I drove down the familiar winding road in frustration, going over every possible reason they'd allow this. It was absurd. She's a human, we're vampires. The two just did not mix.

"The two bodies have been identified as Charlie and Renee Swan. They died upon impact. Their daughter, Isabella Swan has been taken to Forks Memorial Hospital." I could hear voice ahead and see red and blue lights flashing.

I wasn't prepared for the next sight, though. As I pulled around the bend, there was a car that looked like it had completely wrapped around a tree. It was a miracle the little girl survived.

Before I even had the chance to understand what happened, my instincts took over. My throat tightened, venom seeping into my mouth. Blood. I could smell their blood.

This was exactly what I was afraid of. I held my breath. I usually did so well, however there was just so much. So tempting. No. I was wavering with myself. I did not want to mess up. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I drove on.

Now I had even more incentive to protect the little girl from the monsters we truly were. Furiously I pulled into the parking lot, not caring where I parked my car. Jumping out, I flew through the doors of the hospital.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" The receptionist asked from behind the desk.

I didn't feel like being my cheerful, charming self. "I need to speak with my father, please. It is urgent."

She looked hesitant, pulling her glasses off. "I'm afraid he is with a client. I can page him and have him meet you in the lobby."

No. Work your charm, Edward. "It will only take a second. I promise, I'll be in and out in two minutes."

She cleared her throat. "You know I can't do that. Patient confidentiality."

I smiled at her. "I understand." Like hell she was going to stand in my way. I thought hospitals were supposed to save people! She had no idea what she was encouraging by not letting me in there.

The second I had the chance to slip through the door, I took advantage of it. I had to save the little girl. I had to.

Refusing to make eye contact with anyone around me, I made my way towards his voice.

"We all go to heaven at some point, it'll just be a very long time from now." He explained to the little girl.

"Not all of us go to heaven." I said icily, referring to my immortality.

"Edward, control yourself." Carlisle turned around and reprimanded me. I suppose he had the right. I was being rude. "There is no use in frightening her for no reason."

I didn't want to look at her. I was not going to get attached like the rest of my family. "I'll go to heaven, right?" Her voice cracked mid-sentence and the sound of it made my dead heart ache for her.

"Yes, sweetheart. You will most certainly go." He assured her. "Now, please excuse my son for his hostility. I'm afraid he's lost his class along with his perfect timing. Edward, please step out of the room. We can talk in a moment."

I had come for one reason and one reason only. "Carlisle, Alice has already seen your decision and-"

"Edward, please go outside." He said reprovingly. "I need to remove some glass from the windshield out of Bella's knee. We don't need any _distractions _right now. You may come in when I am finished."

I could see there was no chance I'd win at the moment. We weren't done, though. I nodded my head once and stepped out the door. "Alright, let me know when you are finished."

"Thank you, son."

I took my first deep breath, resting my back against the door. She smelled glorious. Not only was her blood enticing, but her general fragrance was like freesias.

"Will it hurt when you take that glass out?" I heard her worry through the door.

"I cannot promise you that it will not hurt, but I can promise I'll be as gentle as possible, little one." He was so kind, so loving.

"Alright." I felt bad for her.

"Would you like to look away? Sometime it helps not to watch."

"NO." The tone of her voice raised, cracking. "I _have _to look."

"You are so silly." He laughed at her. "Okay, Bella, take a deep breath."

I could smell salt, she was crying. Was he hurting her? I wanted to stop the pain…

"I'm so sorry I'm hurting you, Bella." I knew Carlisle would never intentionally inflict pain on anyone. I was overreacting. I was becoming attached. How so?

"I'm all finished. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked her.

She paused and then sighed. "No."

"You're very brave, Bella. You did wonderfully." Bella? What kind of name was Bella? I turned around and looked at her chart outside the door.

Isabella Marie Swan – what a beautiful name, perfect for an angel. I had to stop this. Now.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed and suddenly I smelled strawberries. Candy?

He was finished. I put her chart down and entered into the room, fully prepared to not look at the little girl. I could not get attached any more than I already was. I wouldn't.

"Thank you for waiting, son." My father acknowledged my presence.

I nodded my head and then suddenly felt drawn to Bella. I couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes and beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her back. She was a beautiful child – I was captivated.

I felt horrible for how I had spoken to her. "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. Please forgive me. I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son."

She looked up at me timidly. "S'okay. I'm-"

"Isabella?" I asked and then confessed. "I read your chart outside the door."

"It's Bella, not Isabella." She explained confidently.

I laughed at her innocence. "I'm sorry, _Bella." _

She shook her head and continued sucking her candy. "S'okay."

Carlisle smiled at me and then turned to her. "Well, Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, but I really want another lollipop." She admitted, pulling the stick out of her mouth.

He laughed, "I guess we're going to have to fix that right away." He pulled another one out. "However, this is the last one until we get some food in your belly. Growing girls need their veggies."

That instantly brought me back to the true reason I was here. She wasn't coming home with us and she definitely wasn't going to live with us.

"Edward, please watch over her for a moment. I need to get her paperwork together."

No. "I know why you're doing this, Carlisle." He was trying to allow time for attachment. It wouldn't work.

"Please, Edward. It'll be just for a second." He asked of me, and I reciprocated with a growl.

_Edward, do as I say. _I wasn't happy about it.

"Alright."I agreed as Carlisle left. Sighing, I went to sit down next to Bella, but didn't say a word.

"Edward?" Her little voice requested of me.

I was surprised. "Yes?"

"Why are you and Dr. Cullen so white?" I wanted to laugh, but I refrained.

"Well, why are your eyes so brown?" I asked her. "It's much the same. Carlisle is my father and it is genetic. You got your eyes from your mother or father."

Tilting her head to the side, she thought deeply. "Mommy had brown eyes."

"See," I affectionately reached out, moving her bangs out of her pretty eyes. However I forgot how cold my touch was and she flinched.

This was exactly the reason we couldn't have a human around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." I apologized.

"S'okay." She smiled at me. "You're cold just like a snowflake. You're pretty like one, too."

"Thank you, Bella." I laughed casually for the first time. Who would've thought a conversation with a six year old could make me feel so good and so bad?

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I answered, enjoying the pattern of her calling my name.

"If I'm never going to see my mommy or daddy again, where am I going to live?" Her lip quivered.

I sighed, "Never bet Alice." Bella already had me wrapped around her finger. Despite how wrong it felt to be taking her home with us, it felt so right. She planned for it to go this way… They all did.

The world was against me, that much I was convinced of.

"Huh?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and reneged in my fight – for now. One night with us wouldn't kill her. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be staying with my family until we get it all sorted out."

"He's right." Carlisle came back into the room, car keys in hand. "My shift is over and it is very late. You'll be staying with my family tonight and then we'll discuss your living arrangements tomorrow."

She frowned. "I don't want to be a bother."

He chuckled and walked over to her, placing his hand on her fragile arm. "My dear, you are not a bother. My wife will love you, as will the rest of my children."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't doubt Alice." I mentioned once more and then Carlisle smiled at me.

**APOV**

"She's coming, she's coming!" I squealed! This was just going to be so much fun. I'd always wanted a little sister.

Jasper did not share in my enthusiasm. "Don't worry, Jazzy. You're not going to hurt her." I tried to assure my love. He, however, did not look as convinced.

Rose was sitting on the couch, anxiously awaiting her arrival. "Do you think she'll like me?"

My heart broke for my sister. Her only wish in life was to have children and raise a beautiful family. "Of course," I wasn't lying. Bella would take to Rose the most. I saw it.

She smiled. "Promise?"

I nodded my head. "She's going to ask for a bubble bath tonight. I've already set it all up. How about you give her one? It'll be just you two, you'll have special bonding time."

Her eyes lit up. I'd never seen Rose this excited, except for when she married Emmett.

"When will the rug-rat get here?" Emmett's recognizably booming voice echoed from the stairs. "I can't wait to play with her!" He exclaimed childishly. For someone so big, he sure acted like a child.

Rosalie seethed. "You will not roughhouse with her, do you understand me?" She jumped up from her seat. "She is fragile."

"Sheesh, Rose. Retract your claws. I'm not gonna hurt her." He laughed, Rose looking to me for more assurance.

I rolled my eyes. "No one will hurt her. She is going to be fine. She is going to be nervous and shy. Approach her gently and you'll get along fine." I coached them. "Do not call her _Isabella, _she likes _Bella."_

Emmett smiled. "Is she Italian?"

Rose smacked him. "You're impossible!"

I looked at the clock. "They're here. Don't forget to be gentle."

Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I walked cautiously to the door.

"Please let her like me, please let her like me." My sister chanted, making that her mantra.

I placed my hand lovingly on her shoulder. "She isn't going to like you, Rose. She's going to love you. I've seen it. She'll be the daughter you've always wanted."

And with that last comment, the door opened.

A little face peeked from behind Edward's legs. "Are you Bella?" I asked sweetly, crouching to her level.

She nodded her head and I smiled. "You can call me Aunt Alice! We're going to have so much fun together!"

**A/N: **

**Well there's the first chapter for Little Bella! I have no idea where this story is going to go, however I can tell you I'm definitely going to have so much fun with it.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters. **

**I plan on having Bella gradually grow up throughout the story and yes, it is E/B (: I could never write anything other. You'll see her go through all the childish stages, embarrassments, and journeys along the way.**

**Please review (: You have no idea how your inspiring comments make my day! **

**I'll update as often as I can – but please respect that my complete loyalty is to my own book!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes as well (:**

**Review!**

**Love always,**

**Chelsea**


End file.
